a sad GerIta
by MokusoftManager58
Summary: This is a sad GerIta I wrote, my first one. When invading England's ground, something bad happens to Italy... Oneshot


MokusoftManager58, I got another story for all of you fangirls/boys. This time on the Mokuba channel: GerIta! Yep, my first ever too, so I hope you enjoy it! ;)

Warning: uhhh... Yaoi, Character death, flashbacks, sadness... Yeah, it happens. Don't read if you don't like this kinda stuff, or you are offended or something. The last thing I need is a flame to lower my selfesteem.

Pairing: Germany X N. Italy

Disclaimer: I have an England plushie, does that count?

COMMENCE WITH THE READING!

It was raining, hard. He remembered it like it happened yesterday, fog clouded Germany's vision, and he found it increasingly hard to walk. Exhaustion pulled at his very being, and it was harder and harder to carry the hurt Italian on his back. Blood ran down his face, and his uniform was covered in the crimson liquid. The thing was, it wasn't his blood.

"G-Germany?" Italy's soft voice filled his ears. It wasn't his usually happy, cheerful voice though, it was clouded over in pain and hurt. He coughed and held on to Germany tighter.

"Shhh... Don't talk Italy. It vill be alright." The German said, repositioning Italy a little so he was more comfortable on his hunched back. "It vill be alright..." he murmured, this time to himself.

Italy started to moan a little, and he struggled to talk despite the others warning. "I... I don't feel right." he coughed out.

At that, Germany went into a sprint through the woods, looking for a rock or something to lay Italy down on and tend to him. He couldn't let him die, he was his only friend (besides Japan) and, even though he didnt talk about it, Italy was his lover. His boyfriend and the only one who really seemed to care. He couldn't lose him, not today and not ever.

Damn Allies. They did this to Italy, even if they didn't mean to hurt him as bad as they did, it was still their doing. Just 10 minutes ago, everything was fine, everything was normal.

-Flash back-

They were walking next to a stream on enemy (England's) ground, attempting to invade. They were walking hand in hand, Italy was smiling and quietly humming the song he wrote to Germany all those years ago when they first met. But the German was more alert and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

They were getting closer and closer to their training ground, and Germany was getting more and more paranoid. Italy noticed this, and squeezed his lovers hand in his and looked over at him with a smile.

"Hey Germany! I know what will cheer you up! Howa about I sing you a song?" he smiled.

Germany sighed. "Italy, ve need to be alert. Save it for later."

But it was too late, and the Italian had started to sing the song that had gotten him shipped out of Germany's house once. He didn't sing loud, but softly and alot sweater then that first time.

"Germany, Germany, Germany is a really really nice place." he began.

Said country smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the song that once annoyed the hell out of him. Italy had a beautiful voice in his opinion, and in a lot of ways it soothed him.

"And even though I'm your prisoner you give me food."

Germany began to softly sing along.

"And it doesn't suck like English foo-" _Bamm_

Germany opened his eyes at the sound of the gunshot that left his ears ringing. He quickly turned to his lover and had the shock of his life. Italy was hunched over, holding his stomach and coughing up crimson liquid. Blood soaked his stomach and his hand and his brown eyes were open with shock.

"Italy!" Germany quickly reached over and held Italy up, trying to keep him from collapsing. He began to cough more, and the red spot on his stomach began to increase slowly. "Italy! Talk to me!"

Tears began to roll down the German's eyes. Who could have done such a thing to his beautiful Italy?

Laughter filled his ears, and he looked over to the source. America and England stood side by side, America held the gun over his shoulder, and both were laughing.

"Dude! You should have seen the look on your face! You totally look hurt!" America chuckled loudly in that obnoxious and naive way of his.

Germany clutched his teeth together angrily. "You bastards!" he screamed.

The laughing ceased.

"Dude... It was just a joke." America said slowly.

"Yeah, its not like he hit him or anything." England shrugged.

Germany's breaths began to get shaky and he found it hard to breath. "You did hit him!"

"What?!" They screamed at the same time.

"Dude you can't be serious!"

"Yeah! That damn fat ass can't aim worth shit!"

Germany took a deep breath and pulled Italy on his back as quickly and painlessly as he could. He turned around and quickly left the two men standing in shock.

-End flashback-

Germany finally found a flat rock and softly set the Italian down and quickly began to work. He pulled of Italy's shirt and took off his own jacket. There was a large bullet in his stomach, he knew he couldn't pull it out, it would probably cause Italy to die. So he used his own jaket and wrapped up the wound as tight as he could.

He looked up at Italy's face, pain was clear on it, and blood stained his mouth and neck.

Germany bit his lip and let a few silent tears fall.

"Hey Germany..." Italy said in his sweet voice, even then sounding happy. Italy looked horrible, the way his skin was a sickly grey, and all the blood that covered him. Germany had seen plenty of bloodshed in all his years of war, but never had the sight made him so sick.

Italy. His beautiful, sweet, Italy. Was covered in the crimson color, and he knew he would forever hate the color red.

It was the color his love was drenched in, the color of his love's hair, the one color they had on both their flags. So much red.

"Jah?"

Italy smiled and grabbed hold of Germany's hand.

"You know how they say that your whole life justa flashes before your eyes right before you die?" he blinked slowly, as if it took a lot of energy. "I wish mine had more of you."

Germany looked down at the Italian and put pressure on the wound, despite his anger, worry, and sadness, he smiled for his lover. "Me too." and Germany leaned down slowly and whispered. "Feli... Vill you merry me?",

The Italian smiled and nodded. "Of course I will, Ludwig,"

Germany smiled. "Tell me... Vhat are you thinking of?" he wanted to get both of their minds off what was going to happen soon... He wanted to be able to smile with Italy one last time.

The Italian grinned. He looked up with open eyes and blinked before he answered. "Our first kiss." Germany smiled, he remembered that too.

-flashback-

"Italy! Get back here!" Germany sprinted after said Italian who was trying to run away from training again. "Your not done vith training yet!

"But I don't want to train!" Italy ran away. "Your to loud, and I'm tired and hungry and I just want to sleep!" he whined tiredly, slowing down as he did so.

Germany sighed, but noticed the other slowing down. He ran faster and finally caught up to him. If only Italy could run that fast in an actual emergency or when invading.

Germany grabbed a hold of Italy's wrist and pulled him around to face him a little harder then necessary. He leaned down to lecture him. "Damn Italy stop running avay like tha-" Germany leaned down to close, and when Italy fully turned around, their lips crashed together.

It was completely accidental, but when Germany pulled away, he immediately pushed his lips onto Italy's again. He savored and loved the taste of his lips on his, it was like heaven.

-end flashback-

Italy smiled. "That was the best day of training ever." he said slowly.

"Vyes, it was." he smiled at the bleeding Italy. And he could tell that they didn't have much more time together. "Sing vith me..."

Fingers intertwined, smiles exchanged and they did the only thing the could think of.

"Germany...

"Germany...

"Germany is a really really nice place..."

Looks of love were given during the singing, they didn't have to say anything, they knew.

"And even though I'm your prisoner you give me food...

"And it doesn't suck like English food...

"Sausages with cheeses always taste so good...

"it'd be heaven for a dog...

"yeah that's Germany."

Their singing was soft, slow, and peaceful.

"Tell me...

"How is it you Germans are so robust?...

"Your crushing me with your intimidation...

"My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear...

"your women terrify me..."

Italy smiled up at Germany and brought his hand up to his cheek. He gently caressed it, and the German put his hand on top of the Italian's.

"is it the norm to drink a barrel of bear and then bust it on somebody's heeeaaad?..."

Italy took a deep breath.

"please don't come to my place in large mobs...

"German tourists are scary..."

Italy smiled one last smile, and winked one last time.

"Even the girls that are from Germany...

"are more rugged then I am..."

And with that Italy took one last breath and said his final words. "I love you, Ludwig."

Tears streamed down Germany's face as he stared at the lifeless being that was once his everything. He forced himself to softly sing he final word to the song he loved so much. For the person he loved more then any other living soul.

"Yaahooo..."

~The end~

I hope you all liked that. It was my first GerIta. Not the best thing I ever wrote, and not the saddest either, but I'm proud of it non the less! Please review, I'd like to know how my first Hetalia ff turned out!

With love,

~MokusoftManager58


End file.
